


Ligma Boots

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boot Worship, Cleaning Boots With Tongue, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, D/s elements, Dom!Ketch, M/M, Punishments, Sub!Dean, Top!Ketch, boot licking, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean came all over Ketch's work boots. It's now up to Dean to clean them.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Ligma Boots

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER KINK BINGO SQUARE
> 
> Square: Boot Worship

“Remind us why this is happening?” Ketch hummed, running his hands up and down Dean’s thighs almost soothingly. 

“Because I came without your permission,” Dean said, staring at the object in his hands. 

“And what else happened?” Ketch prompted. 

Dean sighed heavily. “I came on your boots,” he admitted. 

“And you made an absolute mess of them, and I  _ just  _ polished them for work tomorrow,” Ketch added. “So now, it’s  _ your  _ turn to take care of them.” 

Dean turned to look back at Ketch, a small smile playing on his lips. “And if I don’t?” he asked cheekily. 

Ketch chuckled and nipped Dean’s earlobe. “Then say goodbye to orgasms for a month,” he said. 

“ _ Art! _ ” Dean protested. 

Ketch smirked. “Do you want to do as you’re told, or do you want more punishments?” he asked. 

Dean weighed his options, trying to ignore the pulsing cock inside of him and the cold metal against his own cock. Sighing, he nodded. “I’ll be good,” he said. 

“There we go, poppet,” Ketch smirked. “Start with your tongue.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean sighed. He lifted the black combat boot up, observing it at eye level. He should’ve aimed at the floor when he came and  _ not  _ came on his lover’s work boots, but… 

Okay, at least Ketch could admit to himself that the way that the boots looked with Dean’s cum on them was  _ hot.  _ Another thing that he’s now marked his lover with. 

_ I’m sure I’m just being punished for the simple fact that I disobeyed. Hotness factors should get me out of these.  _

At least, that’s how Dean thought of it and how he felt about it.  _ Obsessive compulsive, prim, proper bastard,  _ he thought as he brought the boot closer to his face. Inhaling, he tentatively licked the boot, right where the largest cumstain was. 

The taste of salty leather exploded on his tongue, the texture being smooth and unmarred. Emboldened by the lack of tasting any of the nasty stuff that he knew his lover encountered on a daily basis (mainly high powered pepper spray, he’s not inflicting that hell on his mouth), he continued to lick the boot with more enthusiasm. 

“There we go,” Ketch murmured. “God that’s hot.” He watched Dean lick the boot clean. “I’m going to have to wear them, make you cum on them, and then lick them clean.” 

Dean moaned as he listened to Ketch talk, still licking the boot clean. He would need as clean of a surface as possible before he began using the leather polsih on the boot. And he’d probably lick both of them clean before he polished them. 

He turned his head slightly to meet his Dom’s hungry gaze. He let the next lick go over the boot slowly, teasing. 

“You better watch yourself, boy,” Ketch growled, “or else I may have you greet me at the door every day to kiss and lick my boots.” 

Dean raised a brow as he ran the laces through his teeth, a clear challenge. 

“Oh, true, I don’t want you to lick human seasoning, piss, and shit off my boots,” Ketch hummed. “Maybe on the clean days.” 

Dean snorted and removed the boot for Ketch’s inspection. 

Ketch looked it over with a critical eye, looking at the cleanliness of the boot from Dean’s tongue and his tongue alone. Dean waited for permission to clean the other one, holding his breath. He hoped he did a good job. 

His hard work was rewarded by a kiss to his temple and the boot was set down on the other side of Ketch. “Good job, poppet,” he murmured and Dean cooed at the praise. “You’ve got the other one to clean,” he added, lifting up the mate to the one Dean just cleaned and handed it to his sub. “Get to work, baby boy. You’ve got a long way to go before you’re done.”

“Yes, Art,” Dean said, accepting the boot and beginning to lick it clean. 

He was going to be sore, because he had the feeling once both boots were licked clean, he was going to get  _ fucked  _ and then have to polish the boots to the near perfection that Ketch preferred, and then get fucked  _ again,  _ but it was becoming well worth it at that point. 

Who knew that licking boots clean after making a mess of them would be so fuckin’ hot? 

And yes, he was looking forward to Ketch wearing the boots around the house, and then licking them clean after Dean came on them while Ketch was still wearing them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
